


Amanda

by GubraithianFire



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Growing Up, M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge, Parenthood, jim is an amazing dad, spock is the overprotective dad, this is so short iuwefpu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/GubraithianFire
Summary: Amanda is ready to fly the nest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entrance for the [OMS challenge ](http://oldmarriedspirk.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy, I haven't written much for this fandom!

Amanda Kirk-S'chn T'gai trotted down the stairs with a huge grin on her full lips.

“Papa! Father!” She called, barely restraining her enthusiasm.

Her papa emerged from the kitchen, his blonde hair dusted in flour, a light blue apron tied around his hips.

“Your father went out to do some grocery shopping, we’re short on plomeek,” he explained, taking a few steps towards his daughter and sitting down on the couch. “What was it you had to tell us?”

Amanda hid her PADD behind her back. “Surprise,” she smirked, combing her long, dark hair with her fingers. Her papa leaned forward to tug at the lobe of one her ears, saying, “Tease.”

“Ouch,” she cried, in faux pain. Then she added, “Learnt from the best.”

Her papa let out a soft chuckle, “You mean me or your father?”

She pretended to think about it. “Both,” she finally declared, making her papa laugh again.

Right then, the door to their apartment opened, and her father appeared, two huge shopping bags in his hands. He eyed the scene in front of his eyes with the usual quirk of an eyebrow.

“May I inquire why you two are sitting in the living room as though waiting for me?”

Her papa looked fairly amused, Amanda thought.

“Hey, love,” he greeted his bond-mate, extending his two fingers. Father approached him, and touched their fingers together.

“Ashayam,” he said, and to the untrained ear he might have sounded detached; Amanda and her papa could read the fondness in his tone, though.

Her father sat on the couch next to her, so that she was squeezed between her parents.

“So?” Her papa asked impatiently, and she quickly retrieved her PADD, before getting up and turning to face her fathers.

She fiddled with the PADD then flipped it so that they could read what was written on the email she had got.

“Guess who has been accepted into Starfleet?” She squealed, and her papa let out a victorious “Hell yeah!”, while her father merely nodded in her direction, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

“Well done, baby,” her papa said proudly, unshed tears in his blue eyes that so closely resembled hers.

“I am… proud of you, Amanda,” her father nodded again, and she launched herself at them, hugging them tight.

“I wouldn’t have made it without you two,” she whispered.

“Yes you would’ve. You’re special,” her papa told her, in that tone that made her feel like she could fight a giant.

“Jim, I think what our daughter is trying to say is that it is only logical to assume that she was advantaged, since she has two Admirals for fathers, and she’s grown up knowing everything about starships.”

“Oh, shut it now, sod your logic,” her papa growled, and Amanda grinned at them both. She enjoyed their little quarrels immensely.

“When are you leaving for the Academy?” her papa asked then, and she checked her email.

“Let me see… oh, in two weeks.”

That was… so little. In two weeks she would be living away from home, away from her dads, whom she loved more than anything in the whole wide Galaxy. She had two weeks to say goodbye to everything that she loved.

Her fathers looked a bit taken aback as well.

“I will cook the plomeek soup,” her father said stiffly, and got up with the shopping bags.

Her papa stopped him by tugging on his sleeve, and looked at him intensely. Her father shook his head, and the other nodded.

Amanda crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Papa, father, you’re doing it again! Stop talking through your bond, I can’t hear you.”

The men were startled out of their silent conversation by their daughter’s words.

Papa chuckled, “It was nothing of importance, Amanda,” he dismissed, then got up.

“Gonna help your father get the soup ready, you know he’s pants at cooking.”

“I heard you, Jim!”

Both Amanda and her papa erupted in a contagious fit of giggles.

 

\---

 

“So your baby girl is ready to fly the nest, isn’t she?” McCoy asked over the holo chat.

Jim groaned and passed a hand over his face. “Shut up, Bones.”

“I’m just saying, when Joanna left for college I was feeling just as bittersweet as you are rightnow. It goes away.”

“Tell that to my husband.”

“Why? Is Spock worried about her?”

Jim let out a grunt. “Man, our bond hasn’t stopped shaking with worry since she broke the news.”

Bones pursed his lips in thought. “Maybe talk to the hobgoblin? You can’t just let your bond speak for him.”

“You’re right,” Jim sighed, “It’s just that, Bones, I’m worried too. No, not worried. I’m just… I’m gonna miss her, that’s all.”

“That is understandable,” McCoy smiled. “Listen Jim, I need to go now, Christine is making dinner and I promised to help her. She’s gonna kill me if I don’t.”

Jim chuckled, “Never cross Nurse Chapel.”

Bones rolled his eyes, “Preach that.”

“Bye, Bones,”

“See ya, Jimmy.”

Jim ended the holo chat and rested his PADD on the coffee table. He ran his hands through his short hair, blowing some air out of his gritted teeth. A sharp feeling of longing shot through his and Spock’s bond. He got up and padded to the kitchen, where his bond-mate was doing the dishes with practical, stilted movements.

Jim came behind him and hugged his waist, leaning with his forehead against Spock’s back.

Spock went on washing the dishes as if nothing had happened, but he leant slightly into the touch. Jim swayed the two of them in silence, as minutes passed by and no one said a word.

Not that it was needed. He could feel every emotion his partner was feeling in their bonds, could hear a word here in there.

_ “I will miss her immensely.” _

Jim took a deep breath. “Me too. But I’m also incredibly proud that our daughter has been admitted at only seventeen.”

Spock turned in Jim’s arms, his hands covered in white foam.

“I am merely…” Spock stopped, at loss for words. Jim felt their bond vibrate with frustration.

“Hey, never took you for the overprotective parent,” Jim joked, even though it wasn’t true. Spock  _ was _ the overprotective parent, always securing the house when Amanda was a toddler, fretting over her before she left for school. Once Jim had to stop him from going to a bully’s house and intimidate her for having made fun of Amanda’s pointed ears.

Spock arched an eyebrow at the joke, and Jim leant up to press a brief kiss to the Vulcan’s cheek.

“It’s gonna be fine, she’s our daughter!”

Spock shook his head, “That’s what I’m afraid of.” Then he went back to doing the washing up, leaving a slightly puzzled Jim behind.

Jim couldn’t understand the source of Spock’s distress; surely he knew Amanda would have eventually left.

Later that night, while Spock was meditating on his mat in their bedroom, Jim walked to Amanda’s room and knocked softly.

“Come in!” Her sweet voice replied.

Jim entered and sat down on the bed, beside where she was playing a videogame on her PADD.

“Your father is meditating, and I thought I would pass by to tell you again how proud I am.”

She grinned at him, her dazzling blue eyes shining. “Thanks, papa.”

“Your father is gonna take a while, wanna watch a movie?”

“Yeah!” She exclaimed, genuinely happy.

Jim smiled, and together they descended the stairs. Amanda picked the movie, while Jim made some popcorn, and then they turned the lights off and settled in to watch the film.

An hour later, Spock joined them, sitting beside Jim, who wrapped an arm around his bond-mate’s shoulders.

When the movie ended, Amanda was knackered, the adrenaline of the day catching up to her, so she excused herself and went to bed.

Jim got up and turned the TV off, then turned to Spock.

“What the hell is going in that funny head of yours? Our bond has never been this messed up.”

Spock was sat with his back straight as a ruler, a tightness in his brown eyes.

“They are going to make her life a living hell,” he finally murmured.

Jim knitted his brow, “What do you mean?”

He sat down beside Spock and placed a hand on his thigh. Spock didn’t speak; he just took Jim’s hand in his and sent him a few memories.

A much, much younger Spock at the Academy, his books being shoved to the ground by a group of Humans; his lunch on the ground; nasty words shouted in his direction.

“It wasn’t… exactly easy being one of the few Vulcans in the Academy; people were constantly teasing us to get some sort of emotional reaction. They found it funny. And now that Vulcans are even more of a rarity, Amanda could be the only one, they will…” Spock broke off. “It is only logical to presume they would target her. I will not allow that,” the Vulcan continued, this time his tone resolute and cold.

“What would you do? Forbid her to go because you were bullied? Times changed, love, she’s gonna be just fine.” Jim caressed Spock’s cheek, and the Vulcan leaned slightly into the touch, closing his eyes briefly.

“She’s gonna be fine,” Jim repeated, leaning forward to whisper the words in Spock’s neck. Goosebumps erupted on his greenish skin, where Jim’s lips were moving. Jim loved the oh-so human reactions he could elicit from his half-Vulcan husband, even after all these years of being together.

“You cannot possibly know that,” Spock said, arching one of his straight eyebrows.

Jim smiled. “She has us. Of course she’s gonna be all right.”

A beat of silence.

“Why didn’t I know this?” Jim questioned. “I mean, I know you were bullied on Vulcan, but I didn’t know about the Academy.”

Spock cocked his head to the side. “I never wanted to have your good memories of the Academy be tainted by my poor experience.”

“You’re an old sentimental, my dear,” Jim smiled, leaning forward to kiss Spock on the mouth. Just a small peck, that said, “I love you.”

Spock drew back. “Yes,” he agreed, dead serious, making Jim laugh.

 

\---

 

When Amanda got assigned as lieutenant of the USS Civilisation, everyone was there. Jim had invited all Amanda’s friends, plus her extended family, and they were all having a great time. 

“Congratulations, little one!” Chekov told her, kissing her cheek soundly. “Did you know spaceships were actually invented in Russia?”

Amanda chuckled, and Uhura rolled her eyes, grabbing the girl by her arm to hug her tight. “I started off as a lieutenant too, and look at me now! Captain of USS Francesca. You’ll do great things one day.”

“Thanks Aunt Nyota,” Amanda replied, blushing slightly.

“Where is a hug for your uncle Leonard?” Bones exclaimed, stealing Amanda from Uhura’s arms.

“My turn now!” Sulu exclaimed, a glass in his hands, while Demora shook her head, embarrassed by her father being so loud when tipsy.

“I am… thrilled we will be serving together,” Jaylah smiled at her, and Amanda grinned.

Jim took a glass in his hands and clinked a fork against it.

“Attention please, I would like to make a speech,” he slurred, standing on a table.

“Papa… No…” Amanda chuckled.

“This is my daughter! And she is a lieutenant at only twenty-one! Everyone, give her a round of applause!”

Amanda’s cheeks were flushed green, as everyone clapped their hands.

“Come on, Jim,” Spock came to the rescue, lowering his husband off the table.

“And this is my husband!” Jim yelled, planting a loud kiss on Spock’s mouth.

Spock blinked down at Jim, half-surprised, half-amused.

“What was that for?”

“Can’t a man kiss his husband at their daughter’s party?” 

Spock arched an eyebrow. “Yes, he can,” he said solemnly, bending to kiss Jim again, this time with much more passion than before.

Everyone in the room cheered, Amanda included, while Bones pretended to be throwing up.

When they broke apart, Jim was grinning, and even Spock’s mouth was twitching upward. Jim rested his forehead against Spock’s.

“We did it,” he murmured.

Spock nodded. “We successfully raised a healthy, independent Human-Vulcan. Congratulations to us.”

Jim laughed softly and closed his eyes, listening to the quiet chatter around them.

They really did make a good team.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed :) <3


End file.
